User talk:RelentlessRecusant
Feel free to leave me a message. Archived talk: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 __TOC__ Halo Wars RPG I was interested in your project, and I was wondering if I could get an invitation? Holly-102 04:08, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Yeah seriously, is it possible to join? You can never have enough suicidal pelican pilots! Zuranamee 8:30, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Withering Heights I was running through the recent pages (starting with stuff from July, where I think I lefto off) and came across the map. I'm intrigued. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 07:43, 26 August 2007 (UTC) I have returned, tis true. While I always checked the site, I slacked quite a bit in my role as the Iron Fist of Canon. I'm making up for it...something like 370 or so articles left to go. I'll try and get on IRC more often. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 01:40, 29 August 2007 (UTC) I hated to have to leave HWF, but the admins singled me out for some moderation, and that royally pisses me off. I am one of the few people there that has not partaken in spam, flaming, or trolling. I've been with the site for almost a year, and I've been a top ten contributor the whole ride, which says a lot considering the previous statement. My thread, my personal game idea thread, is the longest thread I know of in the forum, and easily the longest active thread. Yet they mess with my signature (which is actually smaller than some other people's) and threaten to delete my thread. Why? Because I want to have a disclaimer at the beginning claiming ownership of the ideas I post. That's all. So that people can waltz in, steal my ideas, and take credit for them. But what pisses me off the most is that they didn't even message me about it. When they first changed the disclaimer, I messaged them, saying something along the lines of "I am a rational human being. If you have a problem with me, please message me, and we'll work it out like rational human beings." However, when they cleared my signature and deleted my revised disclaimer, which met the demands made by them, they didn't even bother to message me anything past a sit-down-and-shut-the-fark-up message saying they were "letting it thread slide". As such, I rushed the last six posts I needed to get to 1999 out, and then posted my resignation. All I asked from the admins was that they archive, email me, and then delete my thread. That way, I could post it at CDP with the disclaimer, and they wouldn't have to deal with my ilk. But they won't even do that (I presume, as they still haven't responded). So now I have to go and archive all 1090 posts by hand and then get the posters to help me overwrite them. It pissed the hell out of me. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 04:00, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Well, Storm (a personal friend of mine) is answering questions as best he can, but he isn't exactly an avid Halo fan, and thus can't really answer Halo related questions without first talking to me. Perhaps you could just check up on my thread now and again and see if you can't help him answering questions. He's just in charge of getting the message across that I need people to overwrite as I archive. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 05:01, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Invitation to join Halo: Well Enough Alone :The fanon has begun. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:19, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Halo warz I like to join the rpg.It would be best if you leave me a reply at my halopedia talkpage -- RTS or shooters?My personal COM chanelAKA R1e2u3b4e5n6 07:17, 11 September 2007 (UTC) Can you help? Do you know much about wikia code? I'm trying to duplicate the countdown for Halo 3 from Halopedia, and adjust it for my time, but it doesn't seem to work. If you could try and help, it would be greatly appreciated. Sharrakor 12:16, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Here. Sharrakor 07:01, 18 September 2007 (UTC) UNSC L'amour Not that I don't want the title to be italicized, but why is it supposed to be italicized (assuming it's supposed to be)? 06:14, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Fictional Multiplayer Map question... Are you and GPT the only ones that can create them or can anyone do it? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:26, 17 September 2007 (UTC) how do you hyperlink a picture? --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 15:12, 23 September 2007 (UTC) Can i join your rp? Halo: First Encounter? --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 03:10, 5 October 2007 (UTC) INV Help Heya RR, I was wondering if you could give me a cool name for a planet. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 22:34, 8 October 2007 (UTC) May I join? I don't know if I am doing this right, but can i, R ho 'Ergutee, join the Halo Wars Fanon? Nov 2, 2007 partner sites I suggest adding Halo Fanon and Halo Machinima to the Sidebar. --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 02:27, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :And Red vs. Blue too. --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 20:24, 27 October 2007 (UTC) My fanon Could u please tell me if my fanon has done anything wrong cuz i cant c anything wrong with it. Halo: In the Eyes of a Marine. Thanks 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 23:47, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Bingo, ill tell you what's wrong. It's plagarising my LotRfanon article.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 00:06, 4 November 2007 (UTC) I fail to see what i have done wrong however. I have not broken any rules (that i know of) and that i had no idea there was a LOTR Fanon at all y am i being gang up on just cause i not as well known as O'malley :( 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 02:50, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Loop Hole As you probably know by now, I have control over the Article that was being fought over for so long. Now that I have the permission from the evil omalley, I can give permission to AS to write the article. It will be in a co- property page, so there can be no contestation. Would you agree? --Kebath 'Holoree 03:09, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Hey RR, do u want 2 join Halo Fanon:Survival of the Fittest? I'd like to get as many people, with as many characters into it as possible, thnx heaps... User:Justanothergrunt Its not an RPG, it's similar to Celebrity Death match, just enter up to 10 characters of ures, and Me and a team of writers r making a massive fight where evry1, pretty much just kills each other, (Out of canon, like CDM, they don't really die) User:Justanothergrunt Canon on my fanon (hey that rhythms lol.) In my story i want a few of the marines to survive the Battle of Installation 04 and was wondering if thats ok cuz i dont wanna break any rules. If u could let me know that would be apperchiated btw im gonna but my fanon under a new name and let KH have that Article. As long as i get to write my fanon i do not mind 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 10:56, 4 November 2007 (UTC) p.s i realise u won't get this till l8r on because ur are in a different country to me lol. "Incompotent Tool!" On the note adminess, did you get my 'destruction' email? Be sure to inform the other admins of it. For their destruction is the will of the gods :D --Ajax 013 12:05, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Oh, and i expanded my reasons on the destruction of a certain company, next time your on chat, ping hammar me and i will copy and paste them to you. Also if non canon friendly articles are not fixed in a week, do they get deleted? I look most foward to deleting some. --Ajax 013 15:44, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Hi it's me Yuhi33 well could u delete a page for me the page is called Operation: QUARANTINE i need it deleted because it breaks rules so...Yuhi33 00:36, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Partner sites Can you PLEASE add the sites here to the sidebar? This is the only wiki not doing it, and it's *really* annoying. --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 02:21, 17 November 2007 (UTC) By the Gods! H*bad just deleted nearly everything marked as Rule Breaker. I need access to the deletion log, so I can start the restoration process. There is a method to dealing with non canon friendly articles, and he sure as hell didn't follow it. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 05:21, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Help Dear RelentlessRecusant, I was wondering how I can upload an image as a logo for my wiki. Could you please tell me how? --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 02:22, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Why OF COURSE!! Enjoy, and Peace. SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 19:51, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Around I'm always around. I just prefer to watch nowadays. I'll make comments here and there. What's up? :-- Donut THX 1138 Comm] 23:09, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Property But I like the lawn green color... :( :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 06:06, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Problem Dear RR, We have a problem with the new skin. The white font makes information on infoboxes unreadable due to the fact that they are white too. Please look into this problem. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 14:40, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Nice new skin! Very cool, Halo-esk. Shame about the infoboxes, they need to be fixed. But all that is is the background colour selected in the template, right? If that's true, I wouldn't mind helping to edit them all right. This could be a good opportunity to categorize templates too, if we were to do that. But anyway, really cool skin. Font is nice too. Will userpages be upgraded with the skin? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 00:42, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Halo: GO... GO!!! I don't know how to change the announcement banner yet, so please change it so that everyone knows to start posting in the Glorious Oblivion RP. LOVE the new skin, by the way. SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 19:12, 25 November 2007 (UTC) TacOver Umm, I used Paint.net. I can't afford photoshop, and my parents would not let me by it anyway. I'm twelve, s o my only source of income are chores. Spartan 501 14:10, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Love the new skin, and while it's a shame about the infoboxes, I did manage to make a list of all the infoboxes that need to be fixed (all that I found anyway). See it here -- Hey, nice work on gathering a list! I've already started working on fixing all the infobox templates. I've been simultaneously categorizing them, in a sub-category within templates "Category:Infoboxes". I've also created categories for each template fixed so far. Though it should be noted, any articles currently using the article do not automatically join their corresponding category, only when the infobox template is used for the first time or removed and then re-added. For instance, the UNSC is now in the Affiliations category after I removed the article's infobox, saved that edit, and then, added the infobox back into the article, and saved that edit. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 23:43, 29 November 2007 (UTC) -- Deleteion Request Can you please delete Sage Team? I made a mistake creating them, and I'm editing them out of stuff. Spartan 501 03:50, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Can you delete the template Template:Individual ship infobox, please. We already have a template for individual ships: Template:Individual Ship Infobox, Thanks. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 23:04, 30 November 2007 (UTC) You have been... SPARTAN-118 Broken Arrow Cannot confirm. No email received. Please repeat. ETA to Skype is seven hours. Over and out. :--216.161.176.111 15:59, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Could i ask a favour???? plz??????? Could u read the Prologue of my fanon Halo: Marine on the Front Lines and rate it plz thanx =] Email Please check your email for sannse's email that she sent you of the logs. Thanks, H*bad (talk) 23:31, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :Please reply to my email from sannse.--'H*bad (talk)' 05:29, 7 December 2007 (UTC) New Proposal Dear Relentless, Recently, as you're probably aware, I've been slowly fixing the infoboxes of HaloFanon. Furthermore, I've added categories for each infobox lacking them. My proposal is that once all infoboxes have been fixed, that we urge HaloFanon's members to help categorize ALL articles that use an infobox, therefore categorizing almost the entire wikia. The problem is that all articles already using infoboxes do not automatically join their corresponding categories (At the moment only articles that use the infobox after it's fix join their categories). But for old articles, only after the infobox is removed with an edit and then pasted back into the article with another edit will it join it's category. I was thinking, if we could add a message at the top of the wikia, asking members to help our wikia by fulfilling this simple service, pretty much, most articles will be categorized correctly, easy to find, etc. A step forward for HaloFanon (as most articles are uncategorized). Please reply and tell me what you think. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 23:41, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Its a bothersome bug, really. However, it can actually be fixed by simply changing anything in the article and then saving it. So, for example, when I mess with categories in the infoboxes for NCF or Rule Breaker, I go through and fix a grammar mistake here, respace some templates there. Adding new lines works as long as it isn't at the very end of the article. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 21:41, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Admin Mailer Okay, here's me email address: spar7an.091@gmail.com Peace, SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 22:58, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Email You do have my email, or rather you had my email. jonesjos1138@comcast.net :-- Donut THX 1138 Comm] 02:12, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Upon his return, judgement will be swift and just... Why, yes, I still do draw breath. Every once in a while I will see that 'Relentless70' has signed onto xbox live, but you're always playing COD:4. Oh well. I hath returned to participate in a good ol' roleplay, probably ending the saga involving the Hesperus. Probably, still not sure about that one. But on other notes, ones more pertinent and useful to our situations, the FBLA wikia is complicated; as always. I'm planning to 'start' and advertising campaign. From there, it relies solely on the other members. There is widespread support for it, specifically coming from the student president who I now know personally. I'll keep you informed, but it seems anything that goes on gets back to you somehow anyway. XD Talk to you later, CaptainAdamGraves 18:32, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Arbipedia When you get a chance, could you please respond to my latest post on http://requests.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Arbipedia ? Thanks! — Catherine (talk) 20:48, 7 December 2007 (UTC) A Future Project I was just wondering if, possibly, later (of course not now; there are already who knows how many RPs going on), you could help me create an RP? I am not entirely sure what it would be based upon, although I feel like it should follow absolute canon (I'm beginning to become more interested in the great depths of Halo's more mysterious and vague aspects). I do hope you respond quickly. --''"Enlighten the path of others-darkness lights its own way"'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions Oh, and in reponse to one of your earlier posts on my talk page; thank you for your compliment. I actually don't remember where I got the concept for my Bouncer Rifle from, although I'm certain it was a science fiction franchise. Happy New Christmahanaquanza :). --''"Enlighten the path of others-darkness lights its own way"'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions Well, perhaps this could take place during the summer. It will give me time to think about plot, factions, etc. Not now, of all times, with the hundreds of RPs still left unfinished. --''"Enlighten the path of others-darkness lights its own way"'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions Well.... Some ass hat has blocked my gateway from accesing IRC so any precursosr shit you will have to email or message me until this retard learns that you block abusers, not gateways. --Ajax 013 19:54, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Categorize Types Okay I was looking at the characters page and other pages like that and realized that the best idea so that others don't have to add their character to the page is to make it into a category. This is a list of ones that need to just be a category and not a page: Fanon List, Stories, Awards, Games, Vehicles(We may want to keep the page because it's another way of categorization), Weapons(We may want to keep the page because it's another way of categorization), Factions, Planets, Characters. Those are just the ones that I had found. We may want to consider making templates for ones that don't have templates for that sort of category. We would also have to add them to all of the pages that they apply which would be nothing for HBot(Once he is fixed, which will be very soon). Oh and I suggest that HBot is given bot status on here so that when he does all of this it won't clog up the rc. Thanks, H*bad (talk) What's HBot? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 00:20, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :My wiki bot that's currently just on Halopedia. Thanks, H*bad (talk) Edit, moved to the left But why? Article headings are no longer easy to spot at the side :/ -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 00:20, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Thankyou for changing it back :) -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 18:28, 21 December 2007 (UTC) RE: Dark Energy ban Well all in good faith i guess. Your getting soft RR ;] --Ajax 013 12:38, 23 December 2007 (UTC) RE: Dark Energy ban Well all in good faith i guess. Your getting soft RR ;] --Ajax 013 12:39, 23 December 2007 (UTC) How the heck does this work Dear RR Recently I have tried to make a weapons article on Fanon. I made the Article which is entitled SR-32 Velocity High Powered Sniper Rifle. But I found that i didn't use the Weapons template. and know my article looks like crap. then i tried to make a weapons article, the one with the fancy box with technical specifactions and stuff, but it wouldn't let me, so, how the heck does that work? P.S. i don't know how you are going to get back to me one this... just post a topic on the halo 3 board on Halopedia, im on there a lot so i will see it. P.S.S. i very good with fictional history, so if you ever wanted to make like a series of Articles or something. I saw the list of people you are working with, and well, i don't like to brag but i kinda have a God-given skill to make stuff up real quick,so, just put it in the message if you are interested, remember, Halopedia-Halo 3 Board, im there all the time, i will see it. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, BattleCry Installation 03 Hey I just thought up this idea. I was wondering if you RelentlessRecusant could allow me to make a new article with your permission first though. I want to make an article called Installation 03 (New).You know how Installation 03 got destroyed in your Fifth Battle of Installation 03 fanon. Well I got the idea of making a replacement Installation 03 from Halo 3. Is it ok if I make one?Yuhi33 22:33, 28 December 2007 (UTC) 49PS I made an image matching the description of 49 Proximal Secant. --'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 21:36, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Delete - Regquest from owner Hello, RR. I hope you could do me a favor. I made an article called "Richard-001" a long while ago. But the problem is, that now I understand that it's crap, and I hope you could delete it for me, since I doesn't want it on the site. Cheers, 21:24, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks. You reacted really quick. It's good to see you on the site, by the way! Cheers, 21:26, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Dear Relentless, could you delete a few articles of mine please?: :Below is a mis-titled category and a few redirects which are unused/unnecessary. *Category:Covenant Betrayal *7-3 Reckless Conquest *7-4 Imminent Consequence *7-5 Tedious Ambition Thankyou very much! -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 05:24, 04 January 2008 (UTC) blah yes, i agree, admin vote though. --Ajax 013 21:41, 3 January 2008 (UTC) How do i...? Get it back on my page? IRC talk about Fanon of the month I'd support the idea of a select group that picks. Since the choice is possibly the first fanon many people will read, it's important that it's good, and hopefully persuades then to join the site. User:Tesfan 23:43, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Fanon of the Month I support you proposal Spartan 501 23:51, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Regarding the message you left me, I would say that we could actually do two different little award things. One would be the Fanon of the Month and would be voted for by the community, and the other would be the Best Fanon Award, which would be voted for by the administration. How does that sound? Otherwise, I would say community, because even us administrators can sometimes lose ourselves in friendship-ties and all that whatnot. :--Rotaretilbo 02:02, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Thank you. Finally someone comes up with a good proposal. I was going to ask you actually to write a proposal for it, if you had decided to agree with going with the idea. Thanks, H*bad (talk) Era Icons Hi Relentless, Much earlier today, I made a few templates, from copying some templates on Halo Fanon: *Template:Era *Template:Eraicon The idea was that I could use a few icons for some articles of mine, etc. But also, others would be able to add their own eras to the templates for their articles. Then all of articles related to Halo: Covenant Betrayal would display the icon and link back to that article. Could be used for RPGs too, the creators of Halo:GO could create an icon for articles related to that. Anyway, I'll get to the point sorry... I don't know if it's my internet browser or whether the template isn't written properly, but it's displaying the URL for me and not the era icon in the articles I've added the era to, eg. Sdoi 'Tanam. I was wondering, if you had some spare time, could you look in to it please? Thankyou -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 13:11, 04 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the quick reply. I thought it might have been my web browser, but you explained... so thanks. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 18:07, 04 January 2008 (UTC) Fanon of the Month I support it's reawakening. And I believe that Rot had a good idea, to have both the Fanon of the Month and the Best Fanon award, the former by the community and the later by the admins. -- I also support this idea. :) -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 18:07, 04 January 2008 (UTC) Neither would really be any more prestigious than the other officially, but people may view one or the other as more prestigious for different reasons. One requires a much larger voting base, while the other has bias far more removed. It would be up to the individual to give one more respect than the other. If we do go with two awards, we'll need two userboxes for them, and two pages. I would suggest emailing the other administrators (if you have not already) so that we can agree on what we're doing, and then I will begin setting up a system. :--Rotaretilbo 00:55, 5 January 2008 (UTC) RE:Installation 03 Hi RelentlessRecusant I got your message and I understand what u said. But can i ask u somthin'? How can i make a Replacement Installation 03 if it can't precede from your fanon? Could u give me an idea? Thanks.Yuhi33 23:27, 4 January 2008 (UTC)